Our Final Breath
by snowheartj
Summary: After the long hard battle, Fili and Kili share one last moment. Still together, even in as they take their last breath. but what lead up to this? This is a twist on their long time deep friendship and takes it a little farther than "brotherly love"
1. Chapter 1

As I lay on the ground, waiting for my final breath to be drawn, my head fell to the side, my eyes meeting Fili's soft gaze. I strained to weakly reach out, trying my very hardest in these final moments, very gently my finger tips reach his rough, yet soft and warm dwarven hand, which welcomed me by ever so gently pulling my fingers into its grasp. I had every intention of confessing my love to him one last time, but his eyes ever so slowly closed, a single tear rolling down his bloodstained cheek, his hand falling open. I stared at him, my brother, my beloved, lying in an eternal sleep before me for what felt to be an eternity, two tears were all I had the energy to cry before the enveloping darkness of death passed over and consumed me.


	2. Chapter 2

(aprox 43 years earlier)

Dwarven traditions have always been different from those of men; no dwarf cared if one loved a direct relative, someone from a completely different line, or if there was a sizable gap in age, the only thing that mattered was that dwarves were with dwarves, or so I thought. My name is Kili a dwarf prince in the line of Durin, nephew to Throin, son of Thrain, heir to the throne of Erebor. I had never seen Erebor, but we were soon going to set out on a quest to find and reclaim Erebor. Thorin had already gone out to a neighboring dwarven town for a few days to see if they would be willing to join in the quest.

While he was gone, I reached the young and useful age of 15, the age where a dwarf is given the test to see what they will do for the group, mining, forging, hunting, fight and defend, or take care of a home. I tested out as a hunter, fighter, and forge worker. Fili had tested out as a miner, hunter and a fighter, making us a perfect team on the field. It wasn't long before Fili and I became more dependent on each other. We worked together like that for 5 years before I realized exactly what I was feeling toward him. He was my half-brother, why on earth was I so strongly drawn to him?

After the celebration of my 20th year, I told Fili that I wanted him to meet me down by the river and I headed out to get away from the crowd, regardless of Throin's questioning eyes. I reached the edge of the water and found a large rock to sit on as I looked up to the stars. Away from the town things were peaceful, quiet, and stress free with only the sound of the crickets and bats to keep me company until I heard Fili's feet plodding in the grass. I waved him over to the rock and hopped down. I stared at him in the moonlight, his mithril grey eyes shining.

I smiled softly at him and was suddenly extremely nervous to say what I was going to say. "Out with it," he said, knowing that I had something to say and didn't want to say it right now. "I don't want this to change how you think of me," I told him sheepishly, trying not to sound too worried, "I've always looked up to you Fili, as both a brother and as a teacher…but...damn it...I'm no good at this sort of thing." I turned toward the water and stared at it for a moment, feeling him moving closer. "I love you…" I said, nearly squeaking the words, "and not just as a brother."

"I know…" he replied, taking me completely off guard, a deep red flush covering my cheeks, "and it doesn't change anything." He turned me around and lifted my lightly scruffy chin, I wanted to move away to ask questions, but found myself paralyzed as I watched him move closer, his thumb caressing my lower lip before he embraced me with one arm and pressed his soft, ale sweetened lips to mine. I closed my eyes and melted a little bit at his touch. Not knowing what to do or say, but letting my want take over and I slid my arms around his shoulders.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple days passed and I felt very insecure about having admitted something that I had been afraid to admit in the first place. Fili had been sent with Bofur to gather some ponies, I had wanted to go with them because of Fili, but knew Thorin wanted me to stay and hone my skills with a bow. I had gotten into the zone of archery when Thorin came in and startled me by drawing his sword. "What are you doing," I asked him, almost fearful, but his small smile told me what he wanted, I put my bow down and drew my own sword, nodding. "Alright, time to show you what Balin has done for me." I spun my sword in my hands before standing ready. "Don't be thoughtless," Thorin said, noticing my eagerness and basically telling me to calm down before making his first move.

He swung in a low sweeping strike which was simple enough to parry in time to block a blow from the oak branch on Thorin's arm which would have otherwise collided with my face. I back-stepped and when Thorin charged again, I slid his blade to the ground and smashed my shoulder into his chest trying to knock him off balance. "Don't hold back Uncle," I said, knowing Thorin wasn't giving his all, "I can take it." Thorin's shoulder was suddenly in my face causing me to stumble, but I was quickly sturdy and swung the flat end of my blade at Thorin's face. I stopped when I saw Throin's sword, knowing that it would have sliced me first had this been a real fight.

I sheathed my sword and looked at my feet, nervous about what Throin would say next. "Skilled, but you could still use some practice," he said, placing his hand on my shoulder as I looked up at him with surprise. I stared into his eyes before tucking my head as he pulled me into a tight hug. "Thank you Uncle," I said quietly, not knowing what to say after such praise from him. In that moment I felt the warm breath of Fili against my neck.

Thorin stepped back and I leaned my head against Fili's shoulder, he was still shorter than me, but it was fine, he buried his nose in my hair and at the base of my neck lovingly. "I'm proud of you," he whispered, making me smile wider, "let's go for a walk." I didn't question or hesitate, I let Fili take my hand and drag me to wherever we were going. I hadn't noticed how long Thorin and I had been in the training room. Fili walked me out to the stables and he had saddled our ponies, he led the way to a small campsite he'd put up, not too far from the town so that we wouldn't get in too much trouble,(he had obviously discussed this with Thorin beforehand, I'm the one who always pulled stunts like this) I kept my pony's flank at his' hind quarter so that I could watch his hair flow gently in the breeze of the movements.

When we reached the camp and tied the ponies to a tree and walked over to the fire where Fili had a soup made. We ate the soup and drank some good home brewed mead before Fili wrapped an arm around my waist and smelled my hair before kissing my ear gently. "My Kili," he whispered against my cheek, "don't ever change, we will be together till the end of our days." I rested my head on his shoulder and nodded with a calm sigh, the mead starting to kick in and I decided that today would be a good day to just relax and enjoy my quiet time with Fili. I lay down, resting my head on his lap with a contented smile. He started to stroke my cheek and run his fingers through my hair while humming the song of our people, a song Thorin would sing to help settle our minds when we were feeling uneasy.

After the fire started to die, Fili helped me put it out the rest of the way before we undressed and climbed in the tent. He kissed me deeply and I opened my mouth for him, sliding my tongue past his and he wrapped his arms around my lower back. I felt his hands moving lower and I put mine on his chest. "Not yet," I said, hardly able to speak with how badly I wanted him, "I want you, yes, but I'm still trying to really let it sink in before we take things that far." I buried my face in his neck and collarbone, feeling bad, but hoping he'd understand. "Sounds fair," he said, stroking my hair again, "I will wait for you."


End file.
